We Are Young
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: Blaine is ready to propose, when he gets a call from Burt. Uses the song We Are Young, fluff : xoxo song-fic-one-shot


**A/N Hey ! So I guess i liked the idea of song-fics-one-shots, and here is another one ! Loosely based on We Are Young, suggested to me by my friend Sophie. So, if you guys have a favourite song, give me the title and a a plot line, and i'll do what i cam ! Or, you could just give me a song and i'll do my best. The prom, Props and Nationals epsiode….. Guh. Anyone noticed how much Klaine there was ? Hardly any (except prom) but sooooo much finchel. Great. And to Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter, i am writing a fic based around that song you just told me. Hehe : on with the story !**

**Bold – Blaine**

_Italics – Kurt_

_**Bold Italics - Both**_

Blaine took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. _His _door, his Kurts door. He was estatic, they'd just bought their own house, and Blaine planned on making their first night together special. He'd bought Kurts favourite flowers, white and red roses. He had called Rachel to find out what his favourite musical was, so he could play the soundtrack as Kurt walked in. The dinner was Blaines best meal, steak and kidney pie, with red wine as a drink. Kurt was due home in 2 hours, and Blaine could _not _wait. And, after they had finished the movie, and Blaine _knew _Kurt would choose either Pretty In Pink or Sound Of Music, Blaine would pop the big question. Blaine Anderson was going to propose to Kurt Hummel.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Blaine was worried. Kurt was late, but not your usual 10-20 minutes late. He was 3 hours late, and Blaine was about to leave to go and find him when his phone rang. He picked straight away;

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quickly, he was ready to give him a peice of his mind but he first wanted to check Kurt was alright.

"Blaine? Is that you? Its Burt, I'm with Kurt. He's at the hospital, his car got hit. Can you come?" Blaine stood in shock, not believing what he had just heard. He stopped breathing and thinking, his heart dropped. Kurt, his dear, sweet, porcelin Kurt was in hospital. He could _die. _

"Blaine? Are you there? Look, I know you're in shock but you need to come now, he's asking for you. Where are you?" Burt was worried about Blaine as he was like a third son to him.

"I'm at our new house, I was going to, pro-_propose." _Blaine stuttered out the last part, breathing hard. Burt sighed, he knew this would be tough for Blaine, and he was about to suggest to Blaine that he went to sleep, but at that moment Blaine said he would be there soon.

"Take it easy Blaine, we know how hard it is for you" Burt hung up, and turned round to his wife. She had tear-streaks, and to his surprise so did Finn.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Blaine threw open the doors of the hospital, knocking over more than a few visitors. He saw Burt, and rushed over to him and his family.

"Burt! Is he ok! Is he awake! Is he..." Blaine gushed out before collapsing crying on the floor. At that moment, a nurse came in holding an important-looking clipboard.

"Are you Kurt Hummels father?" Burt nodded. "And i'm assuming you are the brothers and mother" Finn and Carole nodded, whilst Blaine explained he was the boyfriend, followed by a curt nod from the nurse. "Ok, you can all go in. He's awake, and you can take him home straight away." Burt thanked the nurse whilst Blaine rushed in.

Kurt was there, lying in a drab hospital gown but still glowing. Blaine burst into tears and rushed over to the bed. Kurt looked up in surprise at the sudden visitor, but smiled in affection when he saw who it was. He hushed Blaine softly, who lifted his head up and confessed.

"I was at the apartment. When you came home, I wanted to, propose" Blaine stammered out, glancing up at Kurt. Kurts eyes were wide, and starting to shine with tears.

"Really? Oh Blaine!" Kurt cried out in joy, then pressed a kiss on his lovers forehead. "If its any consolation, I would say yes. Do you want me to come back to our apartment tonight?" Kurt offered. Blaine smiled weakly, and nodded. He helped Kurt to sit up, and turned around to find a nurse. Kurt grabbed his arm, and pulled him in for a kiss. « It was always yes « he whispered seductivly.

« I love you so much Kurt, please dont ever leave me »

« I wouldnt dream of it baby » Kurt sighed, dreamily, wondering how on earth this beautiful man was _his, _his boyfri- **fiance**.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

When Kurt stepped in the apartment, his eyes were already shining with tears. Blaine rushed over to him, worried he was upset.

« I'm over baby, I'm just overjoyed at this. I feel so _old, _coming onto my apartment. It seems only yesterday I stopped you on the staircase » Kurt said, and found his fiance at the sterio.

« Old, huh ? »

**Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
**

**I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

Kurt laughed at his crazy fiancé, then joined in.  
_  
Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home  
_  
_**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
**Carry me home tonight **

**Just carry me home tonight **  
_The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run_

**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

Blaine put a hand to his heart, and bounced around on the sofa, daring Kurt to catch him. And he did.

**The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home  
**_**  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**__  
_  
_**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
**_  
_**So if by the time the bar closes  
**_**And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home** _tonight_

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a deep, passionate kiss. He could feel Blaines tongue running against his lip, begging to be let in. He opened his mouth a fraction and it was in in a flash. They stayed like that for a while, until they both pulled back, breathing hard. Kurt grinned, and knew this was his future. Being with the man he loved until the end of time. This was what life was for.


End file.
